pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki talk:Requests for Build Master Status/TahiriVeila
TAHIRI VEILA IS BEST GWSER IN GAME AND ANYONE WHO DOESN'T BELIEVE IT IS A /CRYFAG. ···User_talk:Daññy 17:12, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :Can't argue that--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 22:40, 14 August 2009 (UTC) bumppppppppp--TahiriVeila 01:58, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :Most people are waiting for the your first few weeks-months of good contribs to wear off. Then when you start becoming a flaming faggot, you will most likely be promoted to BM status. Drahgal Meir 04:00, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::So very cynic, and likely true too. --'-Chaos-' 11:08, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :::already have all the bms we need tbh--Relyk 11:27, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::::We have 1, for PvE only... Wut? --'-Chaos-' 11:31, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :::::And I don't even do anything... [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 16:55, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Athrun only gives a damn about SC builds because the rest of PvE is a complete fucking joke anyway. <3 ···User_talk:Daññy 16:56, 21 August 2009 (UTC) I am not going to support someone becoming a BM whom I feel will pull a goldenstar/saint on us. 19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 11:33, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :Ups please look at some of my contribs. On several different occasions I've posted long-winded and in-dpeth analyses of the problems with builds that have potential. The only time i just trash something outright is when it's something that looks completely hopeless and would never see any play. Also, on the GM illusionist, i gave it a "good" rating, despite the fact that it only ever sees byob play. B/c it does see some kind of play it should def. have place on wiki imho.--TahiriVeila 12:07, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::When I say you will pull a goldenstar/saint, it means I don't think you will be dedicated enough to stay a long time on the wiki, and I attribute that to the fact that you miss out obvious stuff. I didn't say that you were wrong to give a good rating; rather, I noted the fact that you changed out a vital skill in the chain without considering the context as to why the skill would be run. 19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 13:36, 21 August 2009 (UTC) PIKA DRAMA At this point, Tahiri doesn't pay enough attention to builds to actually contribute to them from the perspective as a BM. I don't really care if Tahiri's a good player, if Tahiri isn't going to put in effort to not tl;dr while commenting on builds, I don't think it's right to have such a person in a position that requires more than just superficial judgement. @Tahiri It's not just once that something like this happened, both incidents on the Potspiker and the GM Illusion Mesmer pages just tells me you aren't taking it seriously, or your performance is erratic at most, and even if elected, you will probably pull a Goldenstar/Saint on PvX.19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 06:53, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :lol'd. also, you're telling me that if, now this is a bit of a hyperbole, but if Ensign decided he wanted to be a Build Master for this shit hole, you wouldn't just hand it right the fuck over to him? No one should have to take the time to explain why something is terrible. Most of our BMs sure as fuck never have. It's not their fault that someone is an abs shitter. They're just there to tell them that the build is bad and move on. ···User_talk:Daññy 16:27, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::Funny, but because you are under the delusion that I was ranting about Tahiri not giving a good reasoning for everything when I am actually concerned about whether Tahiri is going to pull a disappearing act like Goldenstar and Saint considering the lack of enthusiasm to actually pay attention to builds. If you actually bothered to tl;dr and /fanboi less, you would have figured out that much. 19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 16:37, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :::His point is Pika that you are basing it off of what someone else did. Not really Fair to the RBM--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 16:46, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::::It might not be fair, but it is relevant. Regardless, though, does it really matter if he only stays around for a month? I mean, I'm honestly not sure why anyone would actually attempt to contribute in a positive manner here, but if Tahiri wants to, I say fuck it - let him at it. ···User_talk:Daññy 16:54, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :::::I rather have no BMs than a short-lived happiness. Frosty understands the game well enough to easily take off votes that are dumb, I don't see a need to elect a new BM everytime someone that supposedly is decent decides to, on a whim, "contibute in a positive manner", unless it's a long term commitment. 19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 17:11, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::It's because you're a communist asian. :< ···User_talk:Daññy 17:17, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::Tahiri could try and convince me that it is at least a mid-term commitment. Looking at our recent elected BMs just make me sweatdrop at how fast they decide to "quit pvx". 19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 17:19, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Ohai, i'll be around for a while--TahiriVeila 17:21, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::That's really convincing. 19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 17:22, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::danny shut up and stop being a drama queen--Relyk 17:23, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::nou. At the very least, he is capable of coming up with genuine reasoning to persuade me, unlike a certain someone who disagrees for the sake of disagreeing. A whoru asking another person whoru is ironic and hilarious. 19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 17:43, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Pika doesn't want his (her? I have no idea) heart broken again :< also, little is better than none, damn emotion, emotion is for the weak-minded and musicians. Also for us emo's, tho we just fake it and try to act out as depressed as possible. The more horrible the better. --'-Chaos-' 19:20, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Pika, can I ask: Is your vote based on the fact you genuinely feel that Tahiri will stop contributing after a short period, or that you feel given the incidents with saint/GS that it could happen? ~ PheNaxKian talk 17:30, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :I don't think he's taking it(improving buildpages) seriously, in the sense that he sometimes does and sometimes doesn't. There is always the risk that any BM or admin we elect ragequits soon after, and should not be used as an excuse to say "Oh, he might ragequit so I will disagree even though he's shown me otherwise", but we as the people who vote should ensure that, at least at the point of election, the nominee will be able to fulfill the standards of being whichever role they are aiming for. :He has shown me the "otherwise" I mentioned earlier, hence I will oppose this. 19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 17:43, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::Reasoning works for me. I'd like to be able to tell him that I'll do fine, but i'm not sure I could convince him. I respect your decision and it really doesn't bother me b/c you've come to a perfectly logical conclusion =\--TahiriVeila 17:47, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :::Except he's still a communist asian. <3pika ···User_talk:Daññy 17:54, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :::I would reconsider 1/2 a month later, but for now, it's a no. 19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 18:51, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Your opinion is still biased. You should really look at the contributions rather that past BMs. Yes I understand he hasn't been around a lot. But still he has done well so far and not giving him a shot due to your fears isn't fair. PS stop being a zipperhead and think--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 19:39, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :::::By definition, an opinion is biased. And this conversation is already old and stale. Pika has expressed his concerns and they aren't illogical in the slightest. (And even if Pika is a communist asian and child-labor proponent, that doesn't make his vote any less valid.) Chances are, all our opinions are gonna be ignored anyway because the only people who matter are Wizardboy and Auron. ···User_talk:Daññy 19:44, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::LOL If that is even true in the slightest!!!....why even bother....I think Pika has a storng point and that he is not an autist but a realist. I still think that shooting a stranger down due to a past event is wrong....fuck it...if he CAN...contribute then let him be...AKA IF frosty said so then fine by me--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 19:41, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::I just don't think he's shown enough evidence he can be dedicated at his job. However, if he continues to show interest in PvX, I will reconsider. Jumping the gun isn't a good idea when we are nominating someone to be in a position of authority. Not that PvX authority matters much, but still.. 19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 20:36, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::SOOOO Forsty isn't good enough????20:49, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Long RfBM is long :(--TahiriVeila 12:08, 28 August 2009 (UTC) dear people who gives a jack's ass if he hasn't been here for long. he has proven over and over to be better then us shitters and actually make sense from time to time. Brandnew 12:11, 28 August 2009 (UTC)